Memories Of Snow
by Kay Campbell
Summary: OneShotShort and Sweet Naruto remembers the laughter that snow used to bring. Now, all it brought was the salty tears of sorrow and the love he'd never have. R&R I don't own Naruto.


The white powder slowly fell from the heaven's, chilling the forest to the bone and all who inhabited it. Allowing one of his pale hands to reach out from under his cloak, Naruto watched the snow with a dull curiosity. When he was younger, he would have laughed and ran with _them_, playing ninja snow ball tag. The blonde used to love hiding in the trees and watching _her_ as she ran from bush to bush, thinking she was being sneaky. It was always the perfect time to sneak up and attack; she was always the weakest of the group anyways. He'd remember how it would feel to be slapped by her when he made her angry too. It stung but he missed it now. Sakura had always been a stubborn woman and he'd bet his money that she hadn't changed a bit. Naruto could still picture her forest green eyes that lit up at the sight of _him_ and the sweet sound of her innocent voice as she called both of their names in almost the same breath. Yes, she had been his Sakura blossom, his ninja sister. Her unusual pink hair cut short and bobbing back and forth as she ran to keep up with _him_ and Naruto. "Don't push to hard Sakura-chan!" He'd always tell her, receiving a nice lecture on how she could take care of herself without his worries.

Of course the nice punch on the head had always hurt to, but with his optimistic nature, he could shrug anything off.

Naruto smirked as the Akatsuki cloak swirled to the side with the wind. Yes, he used to be such a kind and caring kid. Naïve to any lie and an adventurer. The class room idiot and the clueless and loudest ninja in the world: Uzumaki, Naruto. Another word severed into the tangled, muddle mess that now existed as Naruto's mind. 'Dobe.' That one word that _he_ always called him, had always seemed to be stuck into his head. It stung like a thousand needles every time he remembered it and he could never sleep afterwards. Dobe or loser had always been Naruto's pet name to _him_. Naruto felt the sensation of water trickling down his cheeks. The light snow had done so many times, but this time, the water was warm. Naruto raised his pale finger to his cheek and plucked off a single tear. "You had been my very will to continue on Sasuke…." He whispered, biting his lower lip.

To many emotions were calling to him at once. Terrified, he began to run deeper into the forest, as if trying to escape himself. It was as though a rapid stream of water was behind him and closing in, because when he fell, his eyes overflowed and his head began to swim. "Sasuke…" The blonde sobbed, bringing his knee's tightly to his chest.

He could hear the boy's voice like it was yesterday that they parted, even though a month had passed. Sasuke and him training till neither could move. Him and Sasuke eating and challenging each other to games of thumb wrestle at bed time. Hell, they had even shared a bed before. Naruto remembered the look on Sasuke's face when he woke up that morning. The raven was usually frowning in his sleep, but when Naruto's arm had encircled him in the night, it had somehow coax a smile on his face.

Naruto buried his now-wind-burnt face in his cold hands. Why? Why was it that he couldn't let go of him? Hell, he had even forgotten mostly about Kakashi and Iruka. The pair were like fathers to Naruto for crying out loud. So why? No answer came to his mind besides one that was so painful, he was sure his heart would stop from ache. Love, he was in love with his enemy. It had been so cloudy to see that and yet, he knew that a part of him had accepted it a long time ago. "Why did it have to be you….if I knew that you would…I would have never….but…I couldn't help it…its just….how could you…?", he muttered to himself, curling up into a ball even further, "Sasuke!!!"

Those charcoal pupils wouldn't stop gazing ice crystals at him in his mind. His heart wouldn't stop pounding from the ache . 'Why did it turn out this way?' He asked himself, finally standing up. 'Why did it go suddenly so wrong? Did I not understand….what did I…or did you plan it all along? Did you really leave me because you wanted to Sasuke? Did you really truly…Why….' He had so many questions that he'd never have answers for, and all of them where making his head numb. Turning back to the way he came, his blue eyes held no hope nor happiness as he wandered back to the clan's hide away, back to his prison-like-home.


End file.
